The Haunted Mansion
by BaaamItsChloeKesling
Summary: [AU] Tidus and the gang get stuck in a haunted house together, but the thing is, they’ve never met. What could lie beyond the door of the mansion’s entrance? Exactly what you would expect: romance, humor, and much horror. REDID! Many different couplings!
1. Introduction

_**The Haunted Mansion**_

_Final Fantasy X style._

_By. Chloe4Tidus._

-

-

-

A/N: This is my first story, be nice. Also check out my other story that I'm doing with my best friend, xnoellex, which is called 'Stuck'.

-

-

-

Summary: AU Tidus and the gang get stuck in a haunted house together, but the thing is, they've _never_ met. What could lie beyond the door of the mansion's entrance? Exactly what you would expect: romance, humor, and _much_ horror. Please be kind, this is my very first story that I've done on my own! Many different coupling.

-

-

-

_Chapter 1._

You could feel the enduring wind emphasize the night; it was a bitter chill that seemed to represent some kind of evil. But that wasn't the entire conflict; it was the _house_.

The house was far from luxurious, but it was also far from demoded also. You could mix it up with the house of Dracula, easily. It was eerie, and extremely frightening.

None of them wanted to extend a foot towards the door; for who knows what was awaiting them. The breeze whipped across their hair as they stood by the entrance, completely motionless; chilled to the bone.

There was Tidus Metso, a young golden-haired boy with alluring azure eyes; he stood the farthest back from the entrance, distressed by the question of what kind of future awaits him. His silky blonde hair lashed around from the cool breeze that seemed almost tranquil. A small sigh was let out his lips, as he dragged his luggage, quizzically staring at the mysterious building. He kept his mind settled on where he _could_ be; staying at the mansion could possibly be the only way to depart himself from his hard home life. He was disgusted at the thought of his drunken father shouting at him with arrogance in his tone. Tidus had no other choice but to come here; it was a liberation.

In front of Tidus stood Yuna Rollins, a young girl with coffee colored hair and mix-matched eyes; a beautiful sapphire color and a pea-green. She stood in determination and radiance; the mansion was her way to prove herself worthy of being strong. She could do absolutely _anything_ if she could survive this building of horror and such shady memories. She would show the people of Spira that she was willing to do _anything_ to satisfy them; she would get through this, she had to. She tucked a string of hair behind her delicate ear, and faced the mansion, two luggages placed in both of her hands. She winced to see the sight of the place; it was cold-looking, she could sense an evil presence just lurking in the darkness of the entrance. It made a shiver go through her spleen. She shook the thought off, and looked at the abandoned flowers placed to the sides of the entrance; ignorance. People were so ignorant, they couldn't even keep the life of a flower. She stood up straight, keeping her posture, and could hear the breaths from the young boy behind her.

A little farther to the west-side of Yuna stood Lulu Lawrence, a young woman with long nefarious midnight-black hair and bittersweet red eyes. She stood in enthusiasm. She expected to witness a ghost, or something like it. She was entertained by darkness and evil presences made her heart jump; it was so exciting to her. She felt she could take on the world, when encountering a dark presence; she found it extraordinary. She carried one bag of luggage, which only contained clothes and needed accessories. A faint smile was placed on her lips which were covered with lavender lipstick. Yet she was still drastically gorgeous; even men with little interest in women would drool at the sight of her. She was nothing but beautiful, with a sophisticated but yet interesting style. She was no ordinary young woman. She felt the aloof winds whipping across her pale face. She sucked in some breath, and awaited for the experience of a lifetime.

Not too far from Lulu stood Wakka Bradford, a young man with apricot-colored hair that defied gravity the strangest way. His eyes were hazel far away, but more tawny-colored close-up. They were quit small, and at the moment were squinting to view the large mansion. He was here to get away from it all; the blitzball games, the losing-streaks, and more specifically, the death of his brother, Chappu. He really loved Chappu, brotherly. Chappu died as a fighter of Sin, however, he was a great brother to Wakka, and the two share a loving brotherly-bond. But it hit Wakka dearly when Chappu passed away; Wakka grew angry, weak, even depressed. That's when he found out about the mansion; his thoughts were based on getting away, an escape. He needed something to help him forget. Yet, he never really would. But he could do something to keep his mind off of it. He licked his lips, impatient for a new beginning.

In front of Lulu and Wakka stood Rikku Gippert, a young girl with bright perky blonde hair. She had forest-colored eyes which were big in excitement. She was a young AlBhed girl, with an optimistic attitude. She wanted to experience new things. This was definitely different for her; very interesting. Rikku had a immense spur of confidence at the moment; she was feeling this. This was going to be _her_ moment of fame. She was going to take it away; go out with a bang. She would discover the horrifying past of this mansion. _No one _was going to stop her. She was not the little girl everyone thought she was. No, she was a full-grown woman, capable to do what she wished, and accomplish more complex tasks. She grinned from ear-to-ear with much impudence. She groped tightly onto her luggage; this was it. It was time to feel the glory.

Behind Tidus stood a young boy with lengthy cerulean-colored hair with matching blue eyes. He stood with arrogance and a humongous smirk plastered over his face. This boy was Seymour Guado; Lord Jyscal's son. He was to be a role-model for the people of Spira; knowing this, he decided to take this as a task of bravery. He had no doubts; he _would_ do this, and he _wouldn't_ let anyone take his pride. He had to do it for the folks of Spira. He would never make his father's name look bad... _never._ He sucked in the cold wind, and let it out. He then grasped onto his luggage; excitement filled his lungs. He was ready, willing to do this. It wouldn't be hard. He figured it would be a very simple process; figure the shady-past, then get out of dodge. But _nothing_ was simple, was it?

That is last of them; the group, the fighters, the heroes. But for now, we shall label them as _doomed_, for they were doomed. No one has ever came out of the mansion... _alive_.

-

End Of Introduction.


	2. Eyeless Paintings

**DISCLAIMER:** Do not own Final Fantasy X. It belongs to Square soft.

-

-

A/N: I thank my reviewers for the support: **Hikaru-Chan13, LeRequiemD' Amour, **and **xTidusLuvrNoellex**. Thanks guys! I have decided to continue on, of course.

Thanks ya'll,

-chloè

-

-

-

-

_**The Haunted Mansion**_

_Chapter 2._

_Eyeless Paintings._

The confident young s were waiting for anything to happen. Even the slightest faint of a sound would make their heads turn. But it was nothing but the wind, and maybe some small animals nearby.

That's when it happened; the door gave free access. An older man with short dark tawny-colored hair extended his tall figure towards them. He had an eye that was sealed shut eternally, but the other one was more of a hazel-like-brown. He was found in a long ruby-colored coat which seemed more of a trench-coat then anything. His chin looked unshaven and a bit ly, possibly. The entire group's eyes were focused on this astrological man as he approached them, a gruff frown placed across his face.

But nonetheless, Tidus found himself surprised and awe-struck. He knew this man from somewhere, yet he couldn't put his finger on it at the second. He just stared in abruptness. His eyes couldn't be described as anything but curious. He wondered, who was this man, and why did he look so y familiar?

"I am Auron."

Finally the man in the red trench coat spoke. The group seemed to react to his somewhat immersed voice. Auron gave the group a motion towards the manor with an invisible smile placed on his rough lips.

The rest of the gang effortlessly abided by Auron's friendly welcome, but Tidus was caught in his tracks. He didn't trust the man. He knew him from _somewhere_ and he wasn't going to let him off so easily.

As the gang headed into the mansion, Auron looked over his shoulder in realization that Tidus wasn't cooperating. He sighed to himself and came towards the young man, who was looking at his feet, thoughtfully,

"Come,"

He said in a more gentle tone. Tidus' eyes rose up to meet the old man's; his eyes were so beautiful, azure-colored to be exact. But at the moment, they were in so much confusion and awe that he couldn't bare to not look at the man,

"Who... are you?"

Tidus asked in a whisper. He remember this Auron guy from somewhere. If only he knew. Auron folded his arms,

"You don't remember? I went on Braska's pilgrimage with him and your father,"

He explained. It then dawned on Tidus; Auron was the guy who was always sent to guard or protect him when Jecht wasn't around. A scowl appeared on Tidus' bronzed face. Why can't Jecht look after me himself? Why does he have to be so _lazy_? He thought,

"Come. Everyone is waiting."

Auron said, walking towards the entrance. Tidus hesitated for a second, but then realized Auron wasn't there to go tell on him; he was there to introduce the house rules and tell about the houses' past. This _would_ be interesting.

-

-

-

Everyone was looking around the house, thunderstruck. Wakka was busy looking up at the pictures placed on the walls; they were pictures of different families. Rikku was glancing up at the humongous staircase, eagerly. She was anxious to extend the antique staircase that looked as if it had been there one thousand years ago. Lulu was looking at the ceiling which seemed roughly different then any other; strange, and a little bit frightening. Seymour was keeping his eyes on Yuna Rollins, who was also looking at the paintings on the walls.

Just then, Auron came into the room, Tidus not far behind. Tidus headed towards the group and casually put his hands in his pockets, waiting for Auron to speak,

"I'm glad you have all decided to come. I didn't think you'd be brave enough. Well, let me get to the point; this house has been ran down for many years, some say it has dark presences in it still from the unsolved past long ago. Some say it remains quiet, and peaceful. I doubt it though. Many people had disappeared in this house. I warn you that you should be very careful, and when going into a room, _never_ go alone. You will each get a room upstairs, but you will share it with another person. But, do remember the mission is to approach the evil presence, and... well, what has Yevon been teaching you?"

The group seemed to be understanding each word. Yevon taught them to approach things with love, and passion. But more specifically; _strength_. If they would show strength in front of the presence, it would take it's leave easily... or so it's said.

"Now, there are three floors in this place. I recommend that you don't go to a different floor alone, but if you are willing to face pure evil, then I guess it is fine with me. But for now, I want you to be welcome to ask me any questions, and if you have any problems, I will be found on the third floor. But right now, I am going to give you your room keys, and you may choose your own partners. I know you don't know each other, but by time, you will definitely get to know each other and form a simple brother-to-sister or sister-to-brother love... most-likely. Anyways, I have Yuna Rollins?"

Auron asked, holding up a spare set of keys. Yuna stepped forward, biting her lip nervously. She accepted the set of keys and took a step back, sucking in breath,

"Thank you, sir."

She said quietly. Auron shook his head and chuckled disreputably,

"Please. Call me Auron."

Yuna nodded at him, and then found a sudden interest in her boots, where she kept her glance at for the rest of the time. Auron grabbed the next key,

"Seymour Guado,"

He said dryly. The boy with light cerulean-colored hair approached Auron, taking the key, gracefully,

"It's nice to finally reunite with you, _Sir_ Auron."

He said brashly. Auron glared at him as he took a step back, and seemed to be positioned right next to Yuna, who blushed realizing he was so close to her.

"And... finally, Rikku Gippert."

Rikku grinned when Auron called out her name. She grabbed the key and gave him a cheeky smile. Auron couldn't help but return the childish smile. Tidus rolled his eyes in annoyance and folded his arms,

"What about _me_?"

Auron sighed irritate,

"I told you; you will have to partner up with someone."

Tidus looked at the people who had keys in their hands. Rikku? Nah, she's too hyper. Seymour? What a weirdo! Yuna? She's kinda cute I guess, but that Seymour dude's like all over her. He thought.

"Well, I shall take my leave of you now. You're free to walk around. Just remember, the person who _doesn't_ get lost, wins the million gil. Hope you keep that in mind."

Auron said, strolling towards the staircase. Tidus frowned and put his hands comfortably on the back of his head,

"All right. It seems easy enough, just leave the ghost-chasing to me."

Seymour said with a overweening smirk. Rikku's jaw dropped and she approached him, sticking her finger in his face,

"_Excuse_ me, but I'm the one who's going to chase the ghosts out, hear?"

Seymour just snickered and shrugged his shoulders. Rikku gradually moved away from him and then sighed,

"I'm starving! Anyone wanna go check the fridge with me?"

"Hmph. I'd rather stay here. Like the kitchen would attract ghosts, give me a break."

Seymour cut in rolling his eyes. Tidus raised an eye brow. What's with him? He thinks he's so cool. He thought,

"Okay, fine, suit yourself!"

Rikku shrieked and headed towards the kitchen entrance. Yuna and Lulu quietly followed behind her, leaving the men alone. Tidus decided to speak up since it was now complete silence,

"So. We just wait for a ghost? That sounds like a pretty lame way of chasing them..."

"Ya, I agree. I mean, to me, it sounds like it's a fight for life and . Who would wanna sit around and wait to die?"

Wakka asked. Seymour sighed crossly and folded his arms across his chest,

"How boring. Maybe I _should_ go into the kitchen."

Tidus looked at Wakka who was giving him a 'whats with Seymour' look. Tidus had to make an expression back, so he gave him his best shrug. Seymour headed towards the door, and then peeked in announcing,

"Hello ladies!"

Tidus frowned and looked over at Wakka who was starting to get anxious,

"This is boring, ya? I think I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat."

He said heading towards the door. Tidus watched as he closed the door shut. He stood alone in the main lobby. 'I suggest you don't go in a room alone...' blah, blah, blah. He thought remembering Auron's words of wisdom.

"Like there's _really_ ghosts here."

Tidus mumbled, kicking the wall. He looked up at one of the paintings; it looked like it was Mona Lisa, but he couldn't tell because the painting had no eyes; scary.

"Are you ok?"

A voice asked. He turned around as swiftly as possible and saw the entire group staring at him as if waiting for a response,

"Uh, yeah, fine. It's just, there's no eyes on this painting!"

He exclaimed, pointing towards the painting. Seymour chuckled, and the rest of the group looked at him as if he had gone insane,

"Brudda? Have you hit your head, or do you need glasses? There's eyes..."

Wakka said with worry in his tone. Tidus raised an eye brow then turned to face the painting. What the...? The eyes are there now! He thought, almost passing out.

-

End Of Second Chapter.


	3. Parents and Eerie Walls

-

-

-

-

A/n: Thanks everyone! I appreciate your reviews. (Also thanks to **Yuna But r**) & everyone else that reviewed so far! I am continuing so you won't have to worry!

-chloè

P.S. also check out my newest story if you're a TidusYuna fan; He's been there. Also, I joined a community for TidusYuna, well actually it's my friends, but I still am in it :-) anyways, check it out if you have time! It's called **TidusxYuna4EVER** !

-

-

-

-

_Chapter 3._

_Dead Parents and Eerie Walls_

Everyone seemed to be a bit flustered about Tidus' strange behavior; the painting had eyes, they weren't blind. Maybe Tidus was the one with the problem? Or maybe not...

"Okay, are you _sure_ your ok? 'Cus you look _really_ freaked out! I mean, c'mon, we wouldn't lie to you! The painting has eyes!"

Rikku squealed at Tidus. Tidus scratched his head and turned around to face the group,

"Ugh. I'm fine. I guess I'm just... imagining things."

"Well that's definitely true. I won't deny it though, this painting is strange..."

Seymour added, glancing at the painting, with a finger on his chin. Wakka nodded in agreement,

"Ya. Something's not right 'bout it, brudda."

"Oh well."

Seymour mumbled turning around, facing the s,

"Shall we go back to the kitchen, ladies?"

"I'd rather stay out here with Wakka and Tidus..."

Rikku hissed. Seymour rolled his eyes and shrugged. He then turned to Lulu and Yuna,

"Miss Lawrence? Miss Rollins? Shall we...?"

Lulu shook her head, and Yuna did also. Seymour sighed,

"Well... what now?"

"I don't know but did someone turn down the heat?"

Tidus asked, shivering. Rikku rubbed her hands together,

"I sure hope not! But it is freezing in here!"

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?"

Yuna asked, changing the subject completely. Seymour smirked,

"Of course! It would be upstairs somewhere"

"And Seymour doesn't know where it is."

Tidus cut in. Seymour and Yuna exchanged looks then looked at Tidus, who had his arms folded and was in rage,

"Yes I do! It is upstairs and"

"No you don't."

Tidus cut in again. Yuna looked at him quizzically and then back at Seymour,

"Come. Just ignore this scoundrel. I know _exactly_ where the bathroom is, Miss Rollins."

Seymour said, grabbing onto Yuna's arm, and walking towards the stairs. Wakka looked at Tidus raising an eye brow,

"I think someone's a bit jealous, ya?"

Wakka said with a chuckle. Tidus blushed,

"No way! That guy just freaks me out..."

"Same here. He gives me the willies!"

Rikku chirped in. Lulu folded her arms,

"Yeah but do you guys think Yuna and Seymour will be ok alone?"

"Of course! No worries! I mean, what could possibly happen?"

Rikku asked. Lulu shrugged and looked at her feet,

"So when are we going to witness some _real_ ghosts, guys?"

She asked anxiously. Wakka chuckled,

"Sometime soon, ya? I didn't come here for nothing!"

·················································

"Are you sure this is the right way, Seymour?"

Yuna inquired. She didn't know if she could trust someone she just met. Seymour smirked putting a hand on her shoulder,

"Of _course_. I have been here before many times, this is nothing compared to my place in Guadosalam."

He explained comfortingly. He then pointed towards a door,

"I believe that is the door to the bathroom."

"Okay. Thanks. I can get by on my own now."

Yuna said with a smile. Seymour returned it with a nod and headed back downstairs.

Yuna opened the door and screamed.

·················································

"What was that?"

Wakka asked in a yell. Everyone was surprised by the scream,

"It sounded like that Yuna !"

Rikku exclaimed. Lulu shook her head,

"I knew we couldn't trust Seymour."

Seymour, however, had just heard the scream, and was rushing back up the stairs. He opened the so called bathroom door and also screamed. Well actually he shouted, but you know.

"That's two screams in a row, ya! We gotta go see what's going on!"

Wakka exclaimed. Tidus nodded and dashed up the stairs, Wakka behind him. Lulu and Rikku looked at each other and nodded.

·················································

"Yuna! W-what?"

Seymour asked, and saw Yuna standing by the bath tub, sobbing.

"What's going on here?"

Tidus asked, as the door came flying open. Wakka and Lulu came in after him, with Rikku behind them,

"What's up, Yuna?"

Wakka asked with a concerned voice. Tidus moved over towards Seymour, who was watching the bath tub with big eyes,

"Oh my Yevon!"

Wakka shouted, cursing at Yevon for the first time in years. Lulu's eyes went big along with Rikku's and Tidus'.

"Wh-who is it?"

Rikku asked, trembling. Yuna stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes,

"M-my... father... and mother..."

She whispered. Seymour shook his head not believing it,

"What! But didn't your father"

"Yes he did defeat Sin... and he sacrificed himself for Spira, b-but I don't understand why his body is right here!"

Yuna cried, tears running down the side of her face. Tidus walked up towards her,

"Someone is absolutely _nuts_!"

He said with seriousness in his tone. Seymour nodded in agreement,

"This is disgusting! Come, Yuna, you shouldn't have to see this!"

He said, extending a hands towards Yuna. Yuna looked down and took it. Wakka nodded, walking behind them. Tidus clenched a knuckle; he already liked Yuna, and seeing her cry made him aggravated. Even more aggravated then seeing Seymour next to Yuna.

·················································

"So... they're already trying to scare us away."

Tidus said as they walked out.

"This is crazy! I mean, what's next?"

Wakka asked.

"Wakka's right. What _is_ next?"

Lulu asked, walking behind him. Seymour clutched onto Yuna's arm tighter,

"Yuna, be strong. I know it is probably hard to see these things, but remember, you're strong, right?"

He asked whispering in her ear.

"Think we'll see worse?"

Rikku asked, shaking with fear.

"Definitely."

Tidus responded walking next to her.

"Oh... poopie."

Rikku mumbled. Surprisingly, they heard a noise and saw the shadow of a figure near the hallway.

"Who is that?"

Yuna asked, worriedly.

"It's just me."

A voice said. Auron came out of the darkness.

"Auron! There's a man in the bath tub!"

Tidus cried to him. Auron raised an eye brow at him,

"Hmm... it begins."

He said simply. The group gave him a 'what the' look,

"What do you mean; it _starts_?"

Tidus asked. Auron chuckled and walked down the stairs, but Tidus refused to let him go,

"Hey! I'm not done talking to you! Don't run away from me!"

Wakka pulled Tidus back,

"H-hey! Lemme go!"

"Let him go, brudda."

Wakka said. Tidus pulled himself away from Wakka,

"Agh! But, what about that Yuna's dad and mom? I mean, he's just gonna let them rot?"

Yuna started to cry again. Wakka smacked Tidus on the head,

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Yuna's dad was a high-summoner, ya? And let's forget about it. There's probably gone be far worse."

"Like that... _thing_?"

Rikku asked, pointing to the ceiling. Everyone's eyes glanced up at the ceiling,

"Is that..."

"What the!"

"I-it's..."

"Akk!"

And then the world went black for all of them.

·················································

End Of Third Chapter.


	4. Separated and Reunited

-

-

-

Author's Notes: another update from me! So if you don't remember correctly everyone's world went black... hmm I wonder what happened! Also special thanks to my reviewers from chapter 3: **Hikaru-Chan13, Yuna But Blonde, **and **F-chan1.**

Thanks a million!

-chloè

·······································

_Chapter 4._

_Separated and Reunited. _

˜In a small dark room˜

Tidus rubbed his head as his eyes fluttered open. He looked around and realized he wasn't upstairs anymore. Where am I? He wondered eyeing the surroundings nearby him. I wonder where everyone else is. He was in complete darkness and it seemed as though the room was twenty times smaller then any other room.

"Where... am I?"

He wondered feeling the walls. He got up off his knees and decided to search for the rest of the gang. All I can remember is the world going dark and then I woke up here. He thought. He then saw a shadow in the darkness,

"Whose there!"

He asked. There was no reply. He shivered in fear and walked towards the shadow and then a figure jumped out at him causing him to shout with fear. The figure was revealed as Wakka,

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, it's just me, brudda!"

"Wakka! What the heck were you doing back there?"

Tidus asked sighing in relief.

"I was trying to figure out who's shadow I saw, ya? I'm glad it's you and it's not that weird Seymour guy, ya?"

Wakka replied. Tidus chuckled,

"Yeah that Seymour guy is weird, I don't trust him at all."

"Neither do I. Anyways, let's try to find a way outta this rat hole, ya? I'm cluster phobic."

Explained Wakka. Tidus nodded,

"Alright"

The two looked towards the door that Wakka had came out of and nodded.

"I wonder how we all got separated..."

Tidus said thoughtfully. Wakka shrugged his shoulders,

"I dunno. It's creepy though, ya?"

Tidus nodded. Just then, they both heard a sound and Wakka nearly grabbed onto Tidus' arm sending Tidus to get wrong impressions,

"Whoa man don't go there!"

Tidus exclaimed. Wakka gave him a sick expression and removed his paws,

"It's a reaction, ya? I would never do it for fun."

Tidus stepped a foot away from Wakka anyways though.

"What was that anyways?"

Tidus asked changing the subject. Wakka shrugged,

"I dunno! This place is giving me the heebie jeebies though!"

·······································

_Elsewhere._

"Agh! Did I fall asleep?"

Seymour asked getting off his knees. He glanced around a small room and noticed no one was near him,

"Huh? Where is everyone?"

He asked out loud. He glanced around the room once again, hoping to get some kind of reply. He sighed and drooped his head down,

"Brilliant Seymour, you got yourself into a pickle and you're all alone in it!"

He murmured. He then noticed two shadows forming from the door. His eyes went large and he grabbed his rod,

"AHH! I AM BEING ATTACKED BY VICIOUS VILLAINS, HELP MEE!"

He shouted cowardly and started whacking his rod around like crazy.

"Whoa! Seymour! It's just us!"

Wakka and Tidus shouted in unison. Seymour grumbled and removed his rod from their reach,

"WHAT IN YEVON'S NAME ARE YOU DOING SCARING ME LIKE THAT?"

He barked at them. Tidus and Wakka raised their eye brows at him.

"Man, you need to chill. Where's the girls? Did you scare them off with that hideous face of yours?"

Tidus asked chuckling. Seymour glared at him and put his rod up threateningly,

"I would never do anything to hurt the lovely ladies! It is probably you and that mop you call your hair that _scared_ them! I'd get nightmares just by thinking of it!"

He retorted. Tidus rolled his eyes and looked at Wakka who was raising an eye brow,

"Well what about yours? Yours isn't exactly NORMAL..."

Tidus added as-a-matter-of-factly. Seymour folded his arms as if taken back by the insult,

"Whatever! It doesn't matter what _you_ think anyways! Now let us go find the beautiful ladies"

"That you scared away..."

Tidus added in with a cheerful grin. Seymour grumbled and Wakka folded his arms,

"Alright, alright, enough, ya? Let's go already."

He said. Seymour nodded hesitantly and put his rod down in defeat.

·······································

_Elsewhere._

Yuna rubbed her eyes and her bi-colored eyes looked up. Where am I? She wondered standing straight up. Seymour? She asked herself walking around the room; it was a room with sheets over many pieces of furniture and such.

Am I... all alone? She wondered. How did I get here? She asked herself. She walked towards the doorway and peeped her head out in curiosity. She had no idea _where_ she was. And she had no idea where everyone else was.

"We can't find the guys."

Yuna turned around in shock and saw Lulu and Rikku standing behind her,

"W-where did you come from!"

Yuna asked in shock.

"Well I was stuck in the small courtroom over yonder and Lulu was stuck in some broom closet."

Rikku explained in response. Yuna nodded slowly and approached them,

"So you guys haven't found the guys yet?"

"No. We were looking for you."

Lulu added in. Yuna smiled feeling a bit important,

"Oh, I see. Well do you know how we got separated?"

She asked. Lulu and Rikku shook their heads at the same time,

"No, but soon we have to get to bed, 'cus Auron told us that at ten o'clock we should be asleep, or else..."

Rikku said in a threatening voice. Yuna cringed,

"Are you serious? Oh no, whatever will we do..."

"Let's just let the guys find their own way back, they're strong, right?"

Lulu asked. But they were interrupted by a voice,

"Now one... two... three!"

And then Tidus, Seymour, and Wakka came flying through the door, rolling on top of each other; quite a sight for sore eyes.

"What the ..."

Rikku asked but Tidus got up and coolly wiped his pants off,

"Uh yeah that looked weird didn't it?"

"Well Mr. BRIGHTSIDE over here suggested we'd break through the door if we'd all use our strength. But all I got out of the deal was a broke nail and two disgusting men on top of me!"

Seymour complained dryly staring at his broken nail. Tidus shrugged,

"Well someone has to be positive around here!"

"Well Auron gave us a curfew and we're not going by it..."

Rikku interrupted. The guys looked at her.

"It's true! He said ten o'clock or else..."

She said in the same threatening voice. Seymour looked up from his broken nail,

"You have got to be kidding me! Is Sir Auron on something?"

He asked. Tidus chuckled and walked towards the door murmuring something like "it wouldn't surprise me"

"Maybe that bottle he's been carrying around contains some kinda alcohol, ya?"

Wakka added in a joking tone.

"We have to find our partners to room with!"

Rikku squealed excitedly jumping up and down.

"Whatever you do, don't stick me with Seymour."

Tidus called from the other room. Seymour rolled his eyes and moved a piece of hair from his face,

"Hmph, not as if I would enjoy spending time with mop head, either."

"Can't you guys just get along for now?"

Wakka asked angrily.

"Enough guys! Let's just figure who's sleeping with who!"

Rikku responded causing them all to stare at her in disbelief. She blushed,

"Um, tee-hee, oopsies! Didn't mean it like that!"

She exclaimed quickly.

"Let's just put everyone's name in a hat and whoever draws who has to room with them... sound good?"

She suggested. Seymour scowled at her,

"Well I _refuse_ to be roomed with Tidus!"

"Ok, ok, geez."

Rikku murmured,

"Anyone have a piece of paper?"

"I have the rules for the mansion..."

Lulu replied getting it out from her pocket. Rikku shredded up into tiny pieces,

"What in Yevon's name are you doing! That could tell us how to defeat the ghost and everything! You stupid pathetic AlBhed!"

Seymour shouted. Rikku muttered something and then looked around,

"Something to write with?"

"I have a pen in the name of Yevon, but why would I let some stupid AlBhed like you take it"

Before Seymour could finish Rikku stole the pen from him and wrote everyone's names on the pieces of paper.

"Hmph, selfish brat."

Seymour muttered folding his arms.

"Okay! Now we need a hat!"

Rikku squealed looking at the group.

"Use my bag."

Yuna said handing Rikku her small handbag. Rikku nodded and then handed the handbag to Wakka,

"Go ahead and chose!"

She said cheerfully. Wakka bit his lip and closed his eyes tightly, moving his hand freely around the handbag. He then brought up a piece of paper stating 'Lulu'.

"I got Lulu."

Wakka said with a faint grin. Lulu shook her head rubbing her forehead. Seymour snickered and Rikku giggled childishly. She then handed the bag to Seymour who was praying to get Yuna...

"Be lucky."

He whispered to the bag and groped around for Yuna's name. He pulled the tag out and it said 'Rikku'.

"WHY IS YEVON SO CRUEL TO ME!"

He cried angrily. Rikku grabbed the tag from him and cursed in AlBhed,

"Cred! Vilg Yevon!"

(A/n: Um I better not translate that since there's little kids reading this too lol)

"So... that means mop boy gets Yuna?"

Seymour asked in rage. Rikku folded her arms,

"Yunie would be a lot better off with Tidus then you!"

She squealed. Seymour grumbled at her and fingered her on his way towards the room.

-

End Of Chapter.

I know it was short, but you probably know who the couples are going to be. TidusYuna, WakkaLulu, slight SeymourRikku but I doubt it. I wanted to make it AuronRikku and I just might do so. So hold on tight and remember to post your thoughts in your reviews!

-chloè


End file.
